


Our Gal

by bindedlies



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Based on Our Worlds at War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindedlies/pseuds/bindedlies
Summary: The JSA remembers her as she was, typically through a game of poker.
Kudos: 3





	Our Gal

It had been raining, it had seemed to be raining since she burned. A cruel judgement passed by the Gods she so believed in. They were bickering, something they always did while she was away. The awkward silence that followed was normal to them, they weren’t united without her. Alan started as he passed around the cards, “do you remember the time…” He started, and Jay finished “—she pulled that inside straight?” His smile grew, remembering her. “She just sat there like the cat who ate the canary. Only she wasn’t a cat. She was a Tigress.” Ted smiled, “Great poker face.” 

“That face… She could get me in trouble with Joan by just… being.” Jay’s smile faded as he overlooked his cards, a simple bluff by the older man as the others watched him. Alan interjected before the silence took over again, “Yes, but she never played that..” His chuckle escaped his lips before he caught it. “She could light up the room but she would dim it if it ever made anybody uncomfortable.” 

“Great broad.” Ted said, earning a displeased look from Jay. “and the kind of “broad” you could tell her and she wouldn’t get all —“ The door opening caught his words and Sandy Hawkins peered through, “what are you doing? You guys aren’t dressed yet? Everybody is waiting downstairs… and where did you get that table?” 

His speech angered the older generation highly, the three men sat dumb faced between each other and looked upon the younger male in disagreement. “It was in storage, you wouldn’t believe the things we found.” Alan finally said, “Why don’t you just sit dow- actually, we already have a fourth, don’t we?” Jay chuckled at Sand’s disbelief. “Have you all been drinking?” Sandy finally asked. 

Jay chimed in with a quick wit of “Soda for me, and Sand… everyone here is over twenty-one and Hippolyta was…” A flash of sadness spread over the men, before Ted looked up with his wicked grin. “She was over twenty one.” Alan’s hoarse laugh was the first to break as the other two’s joined in. Sanderson was upset, angry even at the older generation showing their especially on Hippolyta’s day of rest. They blatantly told him to leave, and he was met with Diana and Kal in the hallway.  
“I’m sorry about them…” Sanderson said, attempting to comfort Hippolyta’s own daughter. “Don’t be, if it was one of them… Hippolyta would be doing the same thing.” She clasped the young man’s arm in comfort, and peered through the door of the storage room. “No worries, they won’t be late. Not them.”


End file.
